Short-sighted
by Tiger-girl-14
Summary: It is a idea I have had since I was writing my last story! I hope you will enjoy! What if Leonardo was long-sighted which means he can't read anything up close to him, what if that secret gets out to his family! One-shot! Chapter been updated!


Yo dudes! I have has this in my head ever since I was writing my last story 'His secret'! I hope you like it and if ya don't like it then why are ya reading it! because that would be strange reading so you can give some one criticism!

* * *

Leo's POV

I have always kept this a secret from my brothers because I am scared they will tease me and I'm also scared master Splinter will try to make things more easier for me which I don't want happening.

I moved the object on my head, at the minute I am reading one of the books I found in the lab. If you have no clue what I am on about well I will tell you. I am long sighted. So I can't see anything close to my eyes so I need glasses which I am embarrassed to tell my family.

I heard loud banging on my door so I quickly hid my blue glasses which had a green stripe down the side. it also had a bit of turquoise near the end of each leg part.

"Come in"

"Hey dude I was wondering what you would like from the pizza shop, here pick one"

He handed me the menu but it all looked blurry, it was giving me a massive head-ache which was really starting to ache. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Can I have a pepperoni and salami pizza please"

"sure dude"

I sighed in relief as Mike walked out the room. I had become long sighted when I was twelve years old, I had no idea what was going on when I was at that age because every book I read looked blurry. I started thinking it was one of my bro's tricks but it seemed too smart for them. I found the glasses because they were chucked on my head one day when I was walking through the sewer, when I was clearing my head after a argument with Raph.

"DUDES TEA'S READY"

Wow I must have been out of it for a long time or the pizza got here more quicker then usual.

I walked out my room, down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Here you are dude"

Mike handed me a plate of pizza as I sat down and he did the same with my brothers when they came into the kitchen.

"Are ya alright Mike? because you just gave us tea instead of us gettin it ourselfs"

"I'm just in a cheery mood dude"

"ok then"

When we had finished our pizza we had all went upstairs to get our equipment for patrol that evening.

My bro's and I where outside the lair door waiting and checking to see if we had everything.

"My sons be careful tonight"

"hai sensei!"

We all ran out of the lair not knowing the danger we will be in tonight.

3rd person

The four turtles had just got out of the sewers and up to the surface level, they climbed up the fire escapes and on the roof-tops before taking off running.

"I feel like I'm flying!"

"keep it down Mikey"

The oldest three turtles told their youngest brother to quieted down but it was too late because smoke bombs were chucked every where and every single turtle was knocked out by the foot and Karai.

2 hours later...

Leo's POV

I woke up groggily and lifted my head which felt like an elephant stamped on it.

"Oh what hit me"

"well us of course"

"Karai"

"in person"

I looked around and noticed I was tied into a uncomfortable chair and my brothers where in a small cage with rope tied round their arms and legs, they even had gags in their mouths so they couldn't talk.

"What you want Karai?"

"I'm going to mess with you and your petty brothers"

"how exactly?"

"I know your little secret"

I gasped out loud which caused my brother's perk up at this and listen closely because they had no clue I was hiding something from them.

"Wait you haven't told your family, that's pathetic"

I heard some of the foot ninja laughing at me which was embarrassing, I even felt my cheeks burn up a bit.

"How did you find out?"

"last time I captured you when my father was in Japan"

"you said you was going to mess with me, what are you planning to do exactly?"

"there is a 9 number code in your brothers cage, and there is a lock on the cage and you have to get them in time before the bomb goes off"

Oh she got me good this time, using my ability against me. She really is a evil witch.

"so you going to play the game or watch as your brothers explode into tiny pieces along with you"

"bring it on Karai"

I saw Karai cut the ropes holding me before I ran off to my brother's cage like the speed of light. I saw there was 10 minutes on the timer and my brothers where not able to speak to me either with that gag in their mouths so they couldn't tell me the numbers. Great.

I started trying to work out what the numbers in the cage said but they where all blurry.

"Guy's I need some help"

"humth gumth humth"

I sighed, this is either gonna make me humiliated for the rest of my life or happy. I thought happy as I made my decision. I just hope they won't laugh at me when this is all over.

"Guy's I'm long sighted which means I can't read what the code say's"

"humth"

They looked at me shocked before looking at each other with wide eyes before humming the number to me.

"ninth"

"nine?"

They nodded at me and I placed the code in, it was quite easy really because of the shape of the numbers.

"onth"

"one?"

I got another nod. It kept going on and on like that until I had one last number to go but when I looked I noticed we had 59 seconds.

We rushed the last number and thankfully I got the cage open and the bomb to stop with 34 seconds to spare.

"I am so thankful"

"you have won this round but don't think I won't try something else in the future"

Karai hopped away as I untied my brother's.

"Bro why didn't you say anything about being long sighted?"

"because I wanted to keep it a secret"

"tha truth Leo"

"fine, I was scared that you was going to tease me and that master Splinter would try to make more things easier for me"

"come on guys lets go home where it is more private"

I sighed before following my brothers back home.

When we got there I was getting nervous about what they will say to Master Splinter. I sat on the couch and curled up into a ball, I had a load of 'what if's' going around my mind. This was my biggest secret and it was all Karai's fault it's out.

"Hey bro, how you doing?"

"not good"

"can you follow me, I want to test something"

"alright"

I followed Don into the lab and when I went in I could see he made one of those charts that goes from big to small.

"Oh no"

"oh yes, I've got to see how bad your eyes are"

"great"

I walked to the desk closest to the graph (also cleanest desk in the lab) and sat on it facing the chart.

"I want you to start from this big letter at the top to the bottom letter"

"if I get that far"

"exactly"

"fine, B, C, T, P, L, I, ...H, ...G, erm F"

"nope, it's a Z Leo"

I felt embarrassed that I thought a Z was a F. I felt my cheeks burn up big time.

"Looks like you go to the third letter of the fourth line, looks like you need glasses bro but for ony reading"

"well that's a relief"

"all we need to do now is find you a pair"

I put my finger up suggesting one minute before running out of the lab and towards my bedroom. I got my glasses from their hiding place before rushing back to the lab.

"Already got a pair"

I showed them to Don which didn't surprise him much.

"I am not surprised you found glasses with the about of running you do through the sewers"

"Don you do know I have been long-sighted since I was twelve"

"really, I feel bad for you bro"

"nah, don't be, I have got used to it"

I saw Raph and Mike walk into the room calmly.

"How did it go?"

"got on the fourth row"

"is that bad?"

"no, it just means he will need glasses when he's reading"

"so we have ta go searchin for glasses now"

"nope he already has a pair"

"DUDE CAN I WEAR YOUR GLASSES!"

I blinked a couple of times before handing Mikey my glasses cautiously, he snatched them out of my hand and put them on his head.

"Dude how do you see through these things?"

"Mike it will be easy for Leo to see through them"

I took my glasses off Mike because he looked like he was going dizzy.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear my glasses"

"nah I will probably steal them again"

I lowered my head and groaned. If Mike was going to steal my glasses all the time then they will be stolen a lot. Great.

I heard a slapping noise before a whine.

"Mike, Leo won't want his glasses stolen off him"

I saw Mike sit in a pout after Don told him off. I saw master Splinter come into the room and I quickly hid my glasses like I was going at the speed of sound.

"My sons why are all of you in the lab?"

"just talking about a plan to take down the kraangs latest plan master Splinter"

My brothers looked a bit shocked that I just lied to master Splinter but I have to because when it involves my glasses I start to freak out like mental.

"Leonardo you're lying"

"no I'm not"

"yes you are, your right eye twitches every time you do"

I covered up my right eye with one of my hands feeling embarrassed.

"Now what are you really doing in here?"

He was mainly looking at Mikey seeing how he always breaks first but surprisingly it was Don.

"We were testing something sensei"

"like?"

He just pointed at me, I had taken my hand away from my eye when he pointed at me. I glared at him which made him shrink away.

"Cheers Don!"

He just smiled sheepishly at me. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Master Splinter, I am long-sighted which means I can't read up close"

"oh I already know"

"what! how?"

"I am your father Leonardo, I know everything you're keeping from each other"

When he said that he was looking at Raph, he seemed to go red a bit which made Donnie, Mikey and I confused.

I shrugged it off before looking down at my glasses. I jumped off the desk in the lab before going to my room and getting the book I'm reading. I walked back downstairs with my book and glasses, I layed on the couch and placed my glasses over my eyes before I started reading from where I left off earlier.

"I wondered where that book went"

I looked up to see Don.

"Yeah I saw it in your lab one day and decided to read it"

"I don't mind you reading it but at least I know Mike didn't ruin it"

I chuckled before taking my glasses off. Not that I don't like having my glasses on when my bro's are around it just doesn't feel right at the moment. I looked down at my book and noticed every single word looked blurry. I had to look away because it was making my head go really dizzy.

"You can go back to reading if you want because I'm only here to watch TV"

"sorry"

"don't worry, I get it, your worried we will tease you, well I won't of course"

"thanks Don, that made me feel so much better"

I said that in a mono-tone voice while glaring at Don.

"Oh they will stop teasing you after a while I'm sure of it"

"that's the thing your sure, you don't know"

"come on Leo the only worry you should actually be thinking about is Mike stealing your glasses"

"yeah, I guess your right"

I put my glasses on and smiled at Don and he smiled back at me while nodding. I continued reading my book.

I then saw a dark shadow jump over my head and felt my glasses come off as well like they were taken off.

I looked to the side to see Mike wearing my glasses.

"Seriously!"

"yeah dude, they are so cool, I want glasses"

"no you don't honestly"

"are they really that bad?"

"a bit"

I laughed at Mike's confused face.

"He means there good and bad at the same time Mikey"

"I don't understand big brothers"

As Mike walked past me shaking his head, I took back my glasses.

I put them back on before glaring a his back.

That is the story of how my brothers found out my glasses problem, please don't laugh at me because of my glasses or my brothers might chase you down. I'm not kidding you know, I'm serious!


End file.
